Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (4 - 10 \times 5)) \times 9 $
Explanation: $ = (8 + (4 - 50)) \times 9 $ $ = (8 + (-46)) \times 9 $ $ = (8 - 46) \times 9 $ $ = (-38) \times 9 $ $ = -38 \times 9 $ $ = -342 $